


Cotton Candy

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark takes Lex to the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Caro said, "State Fair. Clark and Lex behind a tent. Lex still tastes like cotton candy." And this is what I came up with. Thanks to Caro and Melo for their helpful betas. Caroline (who is mentioned but does not actually appear) is borrowed from the wonderful slodwick.

The midway was awash in colored lights, painting the faces of the people wandering around. It buzzed with the cries of barkers calling out for contestants, soaring above the babble of excited children, the murmurs of young lovers, and even the clinks and pings and bells of the games and the shrieks of people enjoying the carnival rides nearby. The smell was unique to carnivals and fairs: the heavy scent of fried foods of astounding--and even frightening--variety, the cloyingly sweet fragrance of sugary sodas, the lighter aroma of cotton candy.

Clark was reveling in this sensory overload, the sights, sounds, and smells of the carnival midway at the Kansas State Fair. He could hardly believe he had convinced Lex to come with him and he was determined to enjoy every moment of it. He glanced surreptitiously at the man strolling along next to him, gingerly eating cotton candy. And then suppressed the laugh that tried to bubble up at the sight. Lex was treating it as a science experiment, studying the cotton candy as if trying to determine its structure, carefully picking off tiny pieces and apprehensively placing them on his tongue. When he couldn't stand it anymore, Clark reached over and removed a large hunk of cotton candy, which he then shoved unceremoniously into Lex's mouth. "You're supposed to _enjoy_ it, not dissect it."

Lex's eyes widened as he swallowed the mouthful of sweetness hastily. "Clark," he spluttered, "I could have choked!" He stopped walking and turned toward Clark.

"No, you couldn't." Clark laughed. "Didn't you notice how that stuff practically disappears the second it hits your tongue?" He chuckled at the still-shocked look on Lex's face, touched him briefly on the shoulder, and turned back toward his target. He was determined to win something for Lex at the basket-shooting booth. Whether Lex would take his prize or not. "Come on, Lex."

Lex shook his head, grinned, and followed Clark, idly dropping the remaining cotton candy in a trashcan as he passed it. "You know, I thought we were just meandering through here, but you suddenly seem to have a purpose."

"I do. I want to beat that basket-shooting game." With a mischievous grin, he continued, "Can I win something for you, Lex?"

Luckily, after all this time he'd developed immunity to Lex's devastating stare. Because Lex's current expression would have killed anyone without said immunity. "No. No, you may not _win something for me_, Clark."

"Oh, come on, Lex, I won't make you carry it. You can even tell people it's for Caroline."

"Or we can actually give it to Caroline."

Clark just looked at him.

Lex shrugged, gestured toward the booth, and followed Clark, mumbling something that Clark chose not to hear.

As they approached the booth, Lex reached out a hand to stop Clark again. "Wait. You aren't going to draw attention to yourself, are you?"

The look on Lex's face was enough for Clark to reconsider the sarcastic comeback that almost slipped out. "No, of course not. You don't have to worry about me so much," Clark said quietly. "Let's just have some fun, OK?"

Lex smiled at that. "You're right. Come on, let's see just how good you are."

Approaching the booth, Clark studied the basket for a moment. He handed over some money and took a shot. And missed. Lex smirked, Clark scowled in return, and he tried again. Several shots--and a few dollars--later, the barker handed him a small stuffed skunk.

Clark turned to Lex, "Here-"

Lex stopped him with a look.

"Would you hold this skunk I won for _Caroline_, please?" Clark asked, a little too loudly.

Lex narrowed his eyes at him, but took the skunk. "Sure, Clark."

As they walked away from the booth, Clark couldn't stop himself from grinning at Lex. It wasn't like he was trying to impress Lex, but...something about Lex carrying a prize, a prize that _Clark_ won for him. That just made him happy. He took a closer look at Lex. Who was absently petting the skunk while he carried it. Suddenly, Clark was no longer content to simply absorb the sights, sounds, and smells of the midway. He needed to touch. And taste. Lex.

Laying a hand on Lex's arm, he stopped and looked around. Lex's gaze was questioning, but Clark ignored it for the moment, concentrating on his task. He cheated just a little, using his x-ray vision to find a likely location. Then, with a grin, he headed in a new direction. Lex, looking puzzled but intrigued by the sudden change in Clark, followed.

"Clark, where are you-"

Clark cut off the question with a sharp tug on Lex's arm, dragging him into an alcove. Having no real choice in the matter, Lex stumbled after him into the close, shadowy sliver of space between two back-to-back booths. The sounds and smells of the midway drifted in strongly, but the lights were low, nearly extinguished by the heavy, dark canvases on either side.

Without allowing Lex to regain his balance, Clark swooped in for a kiss. One hand on Lex's hip to steady him, the other cupping the side of his face, he deepened the kiss quickly, wanting to taste. Pressing his tongue into Lex's willing mouth, he stroked along Lex's tongue and-

He pulled back abruptly, chuckling. "You taste like cotton candy."

"_You_ made me try it." Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's waist, drawing him closer, and tilted his head up for another kiss.

"I wasn't complaining," Clark murmured as he leaned down to meet Lex halfway. Their lips met more gently this time, tongues intertwining, exploring, tasting. Clark thought he could get used to this cotton candy-flavored Lex.

Clark moaned into Lex's mouth and slid his hand from Lex's hip around to cup his ass, enjoying the feel of his jeans. The sturdy, substantial denim was such a switch from his usual fine wools and linens, and the less familiar texture added a touch of surrealism to the experience. He caressed the muscle beneath the fabric firmly, digging his fingers in and pulling Lex close until he felt the contact of their cocks through double layers of clothing. Clark had won the argument regarding their attire for the evening, but Lex had insisted on silk boxers. For both of them. And now, Clark was glad he hadn't tried to argue. The sensation of slippery silk against his skin and the very thin barrier it supplied between himself and the denim was...overwhelming.

Lex, in the meantime, had pulled Clark's shirt up in the back and was currently mapping the play of bone and muscle along the length of his spine with one hand, while the other was...holding on to a skunk?

Snickering, Clark reached one hand behind himself to take the skunk from Lex.

Taking a quick step back, Lex moved his hand out of Clark's reach, looking at him suspiciously. "What are you going to do with my skunk?"

"Lex, relax, I'm not going to hurt it. Besides, I thought you didn't even want it. It's for Caroline, isn't it?" Clark watched, amused, while Lex opened his mouth, shut it, and opened it again.

Instead of letting him speak, Clark just stepped forward, kissed Lex quickly to shut him up, then gently turned him around. "You take care of the skunk, Lex, I'll just take care of you. OK?"

At that, Lex stopped resisting. He leaned his elbows on a conveniently placed crate for support, cradling the skunk in his arms.

Clark pressed his body against Lex's back, leaning to bury his face in Lex's neck. He licked the sensitive skin there, tasting the faint tang of salt. He ran his hands up Lex's legs, enjoying the rasp of the denim against his palms, then wrapped his arms around Lex's waist, reaching for the buttons in front. He quickly undid the buttons, making Lex squirm under his hands as he pushed the jeans down past Lex's hips.

A final sucking kiss to Lex's neck, and Clark dropped to his knees. He leaned forward, rubbing his face on the silk boxers. Placing a kiss in the small of Lex's back, he began to slowly lower the boxers, following their retreat with his tongue. Lex groaned in response and spread his legs as wide as the restrictive clothing would allow. With the boxers now out of the way, Clark moved Lex into a more accommodating position, spreading Lex's cheeks with his hands to allow his tongue better access.

At first contact of Clark's tongue, Lex groaned. No, he growled. Clark couldn't help a little grin before he gently but insistently pressed his tongue inside. This was a taste he had never expected to enjoy, but now he couldn't get enough of it...his tongue, _inside_ Lex, making Lex writhe and moan. He pushed his tongue in harder and faster, swirling it around, until Lex was panting and Clark was so hard, he thought he might just set one of the tents on fire if he didn't get on with things.

He pulled back slightly, making Lex whimper in protest, reached into the front pocket of Lex's jeans and pulled out the small tube he knew would be there. As he stood up, he paused with a hand on Lex's hip. "OK?"

Lex laughed breathlessly, "You really have to ask?"

Clark grinned and leaned to kiss Lex once, hard. "Just making sure."

Then he quickly undid his own jeans, lowering his boxers with them. One quick stroke to his own cock, easing the tension slightly, followed by the slick, cool lube. He pressed his hard cock against Lex, intending to take it slow and easy.

Apparently, Lex had other plans. As soon as Clark was in position, Lex rocked back against him, forcing him inside, pulling a loud groan from Clark at the sudden movement.

Clark stilled Lex for a moment with his hands on Lex's hips. Then, as if they had been given a signal, both men started moving together, Clark thrusting forward as Lex rocked back, until Clark was buried deeply inside.

Thrusting, rocking, back and forth, in and out, and Clark knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached one arm around Lex's waist, searching blindly for Lex's neglected cock.

"Oh God, Lex. Are you ready?" He moaned into Lex's ear.

"Fuck, Clark. Yeah...come on, come for me." Lex grunted.

Clark thrust harder and faster, stroking Lex's cock in the same rhythm until he felt Lex tense, groaning and calling out Clark's name as he came.

The muscles constricting around Clark's cock were all the encouragement he need to follow Lex, and he came with a shout. "Lex!"

They stood, panting and sweating in the late summer evening heat, Clark holding Lex up with one arm, nuzzling Lex's neck with his lips.

Suddenly, the sounds and smells of the midway came flooding back as the rush of orgasm faded. The people, the games, the rides, the food...all the myriad activity of the state fair which had faded into the distance. It was almost overwhelming at that moment.

Clark turned Lex around and they just held each other for a few minutes, allowing racing heartbeats to subside, panting breaths to even out. Then, they cleaned themselves up as best they could, straightening clothing and brushing dust off the knees of Clark's jeans. Lex picked up the skunk with a grin and they turned toward the midway. Just before they stepped back into the light and the crowd, Clark stopped Lex and kissed him one more time, deeply and searchingly. Lex had the skunk to remember tonight by; Clark had the flavor of cotton candy.

(end)


End file.
